The Great Manhunt
by Laengruk213100
Summary: The hunt begins for the UTN Leader as he is being chase by Gumball and the squad. Throughout it, they will learn more of his motivations. Sequel to Healing through Hard Times.
1. Chapter 1

Berlin, Germany

Citizens were rushing out of the building to avoid the firefight. Minutes later it ends with many UTN members lying dead on the floor. Frank Watterson found his nephew in a parking lot. He was waiting patiently for evac. Meanwhile, Robert Katswell and his two friends, Rook and Bower, were trying to catch up with their once close friend, Matau. They took a car from the parking lot in order to hunt 'em down.

"Rook, we need to punch it. Matau is a few miles away from us." Robert stated. "No shit." The blonde hair man responded.

"The faster we catch up to him, the faster we can end this war in Germany." Bower said. The car drives up fast to catch up with the speed of Matau's getaway car. Inside the car, the UTN soldiers were preparing a machine gun planted inside. The driver said to their leader that Katswell's squad is catching up to them. Matau then asked if the gun was ready. The soldiers said it was. The command was given next. The back doors of the vehicle opens and the squad saw the machine gun. It soon fires on their car.

"Shit!" Rook drives the car away to the left making it alive. Robert tries shooting the gunner, but could not get a clear shot. Bower gives him an idea at that moment. After that, the two shoots the back tires.

"They're still holding up. Stubborn bastard." Rook was told to drive up to get to a driver. Once in clear line of shot, Robert fires at the driver's head. They now knew the vehicle was going to be taken down, but then the targeted vehicle begins tilting and then spins out of control. It heads straight for the squad.

"Holy shit!" Rook shouts. The squad screams and the vehicle crashes into them.

Robert's P.O.V.

I woke up to find myself in a crash. On my left, I see my blond Caucasian friend. To my right lying there was my jolly African American friend and football player, Bower, also known as the Bull Train. In front of me I saw my former close friend Matau. Us and our wives knew each other back then. That is until the government started taking advantage of his country on another planet. The words are here are not clear, but I understood closely. One of his soldiers asked him is he was okay. He said yes. They began talking to each other at that point.

"Are the bombs ready?" the soldier said yes to his leader. Matau then said they would move on with their next plan which involved Russia. I knew I could not let him get away so I got up armed with a Desert Eagle. As I aim at his head, another UTN soldier knocks it out of my hand and then hits me with the butt of the rifle. After the knockout, I woke up probably an hour later wondering where I am until I notice a helicopter. It must be his getaway. Matau walks up to me and looks right at me.

"Hello Robert, how is your daughter doing at TUFF?" He questions. "Very good. How are you doing?" He wondered in his mind for a little bit until he came up with a response.

"Doing good too. Right now we're going to Chernobyl. But before we get there, we want to deliver a strong message to our "competitors"." I responded by saying he is crazy on detonating bombs. He gave me a smirk. Matau tells me at that time he was not letting us stop him. That is why he arranged a trip for us. We wouldn't know until we find out. To make sure I am prepared for it, he knocks me out with his boot.

Present Day

Elmore Courthouse

Everyone was seated including his friends and family. Gumball was still standing up because he was required to speak to the judge. Gumball's lawyer who was hired by his uncle gave his opening statement.

"Your honor, this boy is innocent. He was doing what this terrorist mastermind wanted. Plus he was emotionality scarred by his family. All I beg of you is to give this young man a second chance of doing what is right. That is all." The lawyer seats down next to Gumball. The Judge then speaks out loud to the people inside the courtroom.

"This boy has done a terrible thing which is helping this terrorist group terrorize the factory then assault a peace treaty with the Russian and Germany UTN. He should be put in jail for 10 years for all I care, but he has some important intelligence he learned from his time with them. Matau served in the OSS and then the CIA. He is well known for using guerrilla warfare after he studied them at his time in the Pacific theater in World War 2 and Vietnam. He is also known for keeping a serum that keeps him and anyone else he has given them to immortality. It is important that we catch him before he gets away. That is why you are being sent to the CIA for important matters as of immediately." Gumball responds to the Judge saying how would he get there. The answer was that a very important CIA official would drive him there. So he was escorted out of the room after saying goodbye to his family. He then found himself outside and steps right inside a limo. The first thing he sees is an American General and the President.

"Hello Gumball, it's nice to have you here. Step on it." The limo drives away from the courthouse to get to the CIA headquarters.

"So I see you have already met Matau. Now let me explain his origins. He came from a planet called Spherus Magna after defeating Makuta Teridax. It ended in their victory. Technology advanced through these bio organic beings and pretty soon they found a way to find another planet far away from their universe. That is how they founded Earth. It was right after the end of the great war which was also World War 1. Through time, World War 2 is fought and so is the Korean and Vietnam war. Matau served in these. At this time, he is consider dangerous to national security. We're keeping an eye on his army, The American UTN. They call themselves superior to all the armies here on Earth. It's size is bigger than China's. Some Americans here even joined his army. Now moving on." The limo stops outside the headquarters and the president along with Gumball steps out the limo heading inside. They walked through the office seeing the employees there. Gumball soon found himself inside an elevator. The elevator led down to a Command room. The president and him walks to the CIA official waiting Gumball's arrival.

"Glad to see you are here. Anyway, we're giving you the plan. We already know Matau is heading to Chernobyl possibly for uranium. We can't allowed that, but first we need to send you and the SAS squad your being assigned to retrieve Robert Katswell and his men. He was transported to China to be interrogated by Chinese UTN supporters. We can't allowed info to be leaked out. We will be watching you from this point on along with the squad you are assigned. Are we clear?" Gumball nod his head with understanding.

Moscow, Russia

A Russian Military forces goes in to investigate a suspicious cargo. The first one to open the doors to it was Reznov.

"Hope this isn't more Nova 6." He said. He walks to the package inside it. Reznov unlocks it revealing a timer on it with only 0:05 seconds left.

"Everyone get out! It's a bomb!" The teams rushes out of the train station only to fall onto the ground faceflat as the cargo with the bomb explodes. It's fiery effect blasts through the entrance and eventually the city. The civilians run to escape it. Most of them weren't lucky. Reznov looks around to see the destruction happening in front of his eyes. The fire collapses the buildings all over Moscow including people in offices, houses, and others. It isn't until one of them comes crashing down on his squad.

Hong Kong, China

Abandoned building complex

"The bombs has detonated with success. How are our prisoners?" A Chinese commander who supported the UTN spoke to Matau regarding his question on the captives.

"We are still interrogating them sir." Matau tells the commander to make sure they crack. The commander promises him. The Chinese commander walks up to Robert Katswell. Robert looks up with his bloody covered face full of bruises and some wounds. He could only talk with some pain.

"You hear that. Matau detonated the bombs already all over Russia and most of Europe. It's over. Give us the info and we promise your safety." he states to the injured Katswell.

"Go to hell you UTN animal. I rather die than tell you anything?" Robert then spit in his face with a little bit of energy left.

"Beat him brutally. Use weapons if you had to." A soldier followed the order given. He begins beating up Robert again with both his fist and foot. Robert screams in pain. It even echoes throughout the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Today, the Battle of Hamburg took place between the German and Russian UTN. Casualties seems to be high as the two sides still battle in the aftermath of the attack on the treaty. The German UTN leader Nuju Offee claimed the Russian UTN leader Matoro Katswell planned the attack. In other news, wanted fugitive Matau Tano has disappeared with a trace."

Chernobyl

The UTN were taking all the uranium they could get from an Arabian dealer. This guy was important to Matau because the UTN promised a revolution to happen in the Middle East and Africa due to the violence.

"So when is the revolution happening? I was promised it." The dealer states. Matau told him it would happen soon. The promise he agreed to would not be broken. When everything was collected, it was loaded onto the trucks. The next part of the plan was getting it through Russia. One problem was the Russian security. It would be a challenge sneaking it through. Once packed up with one crate of uranium being put in the back as the last one, Everyone leaves with the trucks.

Back in China, Robert was taking a beating. Meanwhile, his two friends watches as he was being tortured. They saw this as inhumane. The two could have looked away from the scene, but couldn't due to their friend's screams from pain.

"I'm not going to say this again American. Surrender already." stated the commander. "Never. I would rather be dead than surrender to the likes of you." The soldier resumes the beating afterward when told to. Every minute, the painful shrieks from him fills the room up. Every second, it got worse when weapons were brought in. One of them being a lead pipe. It manages to do more damage to his body than regular punching and stomping. The pipe hit him hard each time it made him want to throw up his stomach and guts.

Robert P.O.V.

I feel nothing, but pain. It keeps hitting me. They want me to crack, but I can't. Each time it hit, I wanted to puke up my guts. I knew I would not last longer. It could kill me. Suddenly, a sharp pain is felt through my spine. Stings like a giant wasp. I was then hit straight in the leg. The part of it goes numb. The pain and suffering are unbearable. I wish I can stop it, but I can't. In the last second, blood was coughed out. Then a hand touched my chin and pulled me up to see the commander's face looking right at me. He didn't pity me.

"What are you going to do now? We have all day to get answers. If we don't get any, you will be executed. Maybe your squad would also like to join your "interrogation." I told him to fuck off. He then punches me in the face. Sharp pain ran through the right part of my head. The next thing I heard was the cell door opening. Someone was being brought in here. I looked to see who it was. It turned out to be my soon to be doomed friend, Rook.

"Tell me now Agent Katswell of the CIA the information you have on your plan or he suffers." I didn't respond. My mouth remain quiet. I was prepared to watch on what he was going to do. Rook's shirt was ripped off revealing his exposed chest. One of the soldiers draws out a knife and aimed. I knew what was going to happen. The knife drives state into his chest. He howls with great pain. The soldier gets the knife out of him leaving specks of blood dripping to the floor. Rook's wound starts bleeding out blood to the floor.

"What the fuck!" He shouts in terrible pain. It is from this point the soldier starts knifing and cutting him drawing out more blood. The more he did the more Rook screams in bloody agony. It isn't until our great friend Bower shouts angrily at the supporters

"Stop hurting him you sick bastards! I hope you will burn in hell for this! We shouldn't have to be treated this way with physical torture! Fuck you motherfuckers!" With anger, one of the Chinese who couldn't stand on what he was saying uses a taser stick to shock him out. Once down the soldier begins trying to shock him to death.

"No!" I shout. I quickly lunge at the soldier who had the knife and uses his weapon against him to stab him in the neck. Then I leaped at the commander and took hold of him while also holding the knife to his neck. I saw a gun he had with him so I armed it. The gun fires with my fingers pulling the trigger when aimed at the soldier's head who was beating Bower. In revenge, the bullets I fired goes through the commander's head. Three dead bodies were now lying on the dusty old floor. Me and Bower got to Rook who was going to bleed to death. First we needed to go get a doctor to help him out. Luckily, no one else would follow us since there was only the commander and the soldiers lying there in the room. The others ran out like cowards. Possibly because of me being a CIA agent and Bower's power to take down an entire squad. We walked down through the staircases until reaching the main doors. The final energy we had with us allowed us to keep pushing the door until it finally opens. Bright light from the sun are shown to our eyes. It was a symbol of freedom for us. At least until we heal Rook.

In another building from a distance hold Gumball and Frank's squad. All of them watched through the scope of their sniper rifles as they saw Robert's squad get out of a building.

"Frank, should we go help them? I see one of them as WIA." Brown said. "We should. The faster we can, the faster we can go home." Chinese forces appears from nowhere and gets ready to close in and arrest them.

"Damn it. It's the Chinese military." Frank said angrily. Brown and Evans asks him if they should engage the whole military. The response given was to engage and get out of the country. Britain did not want a war with the Chinese happening. Everybody in the building busts out the window then slides out. Landing on the ground the team fired on the Chinese soldiers. Robert spotted them once contact was established in person.

"Thank you guys. Now let's get the hell out of here." A radio turned on from one of the soldiers. Not good.

"_Hello! Is anyone there? Captain, are you okay? Shit, send in reinforcements to the area. Even though this is a disturbance, Operation Steel Wall is still in effect."_ The radio cuts off afterward.

"Price, where is that helicopter?" Frank called. "It is on it's way." A Chinese jet strikes both teams with it's missiles knocking them off the ground for a second. Another bunch of missiles misses them. Instead it hits a building full of civilians. People who survive jumped or ran out the building on fire. Frank shouts everybody to run out of here. Both SAS and Marine team dash out of the area only to be hunted down by incoming jets. Missiles hit near them. Others missed hitting some buildings. Fleeing the scene also was the civilians avoiding the missiles. On the plus side, it gave them a chance to not be seen due to them blending in. _Bam! _That time is was not missiles.

"Mortar shells!" shouted Evans. "These guys are killing their own civilians to get us. Why would they?" Hearing Brown's concern, an explanation begins. Operation Steel Wall is ordered because UTN activity is happening in the country. Worrying to get into trouble with a more powerful weaponized nation, securities is being raised up. This results in Chinese UTN supporters doing underground activities. Frank is hit by one shell. He is shellshocked. Visions blurred for only a short while, Ears ringing, muffled talking. Captain Watterson regains everything back afterwards.

"I'm okay." said Frank. "That was too close Captain. We need a fast getaway and quick if you don't mind becoming a broken carcass." Brown stated in concern of getting blown up. Evans gives a shout out to everyone saying a getaway has been found. It is a used car that is not in it's best position. One good thing about it was that the engine still worked. Marine Delta Squad got into the back to help with Rook's serious wounds. Brown and Evans were told to help them. Finally, the two riding in front is Gumball who called shotgun and Frank. Everything looked good except for one thing: keys. Hotwiring is the next plan for Frank learning it from his mentor. As he does it, Chinese soldiers start closing in on them.

"Hurry up Frank! I don't want this car to be my death bed!" Evans exclaims. With the last touches, it is done on time. Gumball's uncle got into position to drive. Good news, it goes. Bad news, it was on reverse. The car crashes into the soldiers bringing relief. Frank shifts the lever forward. The direction it was suppose to go. Relief goes through them as they drove with no problems ahead. Gumball in the second front seat gets a call on his government issued phone.

"Hello?" Gumball questions. "This is the CIA Director and Captain Price. I see you retrieved Katswell's team because I see you guys made it in Chinese news. Listen, your objective is to not engage in further fights in the country. If you do, we will have a serious problem on our hands. The next thing being brought up is that Matau already leaved Chernobyl with a bunch of uranium. Possibly for nuclear bombs, missiles or a new experiment. Nikolai's helicopter will be in a safe landing zone. Recommend you get your butts out of there before more tanks are brought in." When the call ends a tank shoots at the two teams. This is when the maneuvering begins. With the tank in front of them the car takes a right turn into a right street. At first it would lead them to losing the tank only to be crushed when they found out a wall was in the way. With no where else to turn only one option is left. Frank drives the car in reverse and crashes into the tank. He gets out of the car which leaves him expose. He climbs the tank, opens the hatch, and throws a grenade in. In a dash, he finds himself back in the car with his mates. The car is driven away far from the tank then it explodes with them being far away from the explosion.

"Is anyone down there alive? I saw an explosion." The SAS and Marines look up to see a helicopter above them.

"Yes. This is Captain Watterson of the SAS. Request permission to evac from this point. Everything is clear." Frank answers.

"Understood. Time to go home." Nikolai joyfully said.

Moscow, Russia

Aftermath of the bomb

Reznov gets a part of a building off of him. He gets up to see the destruction of the city. Everything was in total flames.

"Oh my god, Reznov. Do you see this?" said one of the Russian soldiers who also got up.

"Yes I do. Terrible way for people to die. We can't let this go unpunished. This is a declaration of war. If the UTN picks a fight with all of us, we'll get them back." A helicopter swoops in front of Reznov's eyes.

"Is it ours?" Bullets starts flying around. One goes through the soldier's head. "Get to cover! Find some rockets!" commanded Reznov. Everyone dashes quickly into a building when the helicopter attacked again this time shooting a soldier in the leg.

"Anyone have an RPG?" One soldier out of the others said yes, but he only had one shell. It was good enough. He got into position and once ready, he fires. The shell goes through the helicopter blowing it up. Reznov's men cheered. Out of nowhere, a BTR comes from one direction along with some UTN troops.

"Chyort! The UTN must have planned an invasion. We can not let them take Russia away from us. Protect Mother Russia comrades." Reznov said with glory. The radio turns on to answer to the captain.

"Captain Reznov, we need to regroup. Those damn UTN bastards have divided themselves into separate groups in order to flank us. Come here immediately. We're at Red Square. Shit, I'm hit." Screaming was the last thing that is heard.

"Comrades we're regrouping at Red Square. On me." Reznov's squad runs to get through the Red Square. On their way, they encountered UTN patrols. All were taken down silently. Another thing was seeing the American UTN commit civilian killings. It was a bloodbath. One of them was just a young boy. When looking at his eyes you could see his innocence. Finally, the last thing is the city. It lied in ruins after the bomb. Dust were in the air. Some people were even coughing from it. Those who deeper in the dust and ashes were dead. Another thing the squad also did was avoid heavy patrol. If they were seen, death is sure to happen. Sniping was a key to surviving which Reznov have. He sniped anyone who were in their way of reaching the square. It took them a while to do all this, but thanks to the stealth, the squad finally reached Red Square. Everyone ran to the other soldiers hiding in cover from the MG fire.

"What is the status?" Reznov asked to a higher rank of the soldiers. "Those UTN bastards are holding with those MG. We need to take them out. I see a flanking position to the left. We'll cover you. Ready?... Go!" Soldiers that were hiding in cover gave suppressing fire to cover Reznov's advance to the left flank which was a building. Getting inside the building, he spotted 3 of the enemy. He fired at them with an AK-74. Now it was time to move through the other troopers taking cover outside the building. The squad rush out with their rifle and killed every soldier hiding behind cover. Standing between them at that point was the MG position. Every member of Reznov's squad charged in through the right opening of the position. They shot and killed at least 6 of them. One of them is left wounded and alive until Reznov shoots him in the head. The captain is soon contacted through the radio again.

"Good work Reznov. Look likes everything is cl- wait a minute. Scratch that. UTN soldiers are preparing a massive charge through the Red Square. Do whatever you can to stop them from pushing us back. The MG position is also available for you to use now. Turn their weapons against them." Reznov got everyone to get on the MG to prepare for the final charge. It took only a minute until the entire invading army charges at the remaining Russian soldiers. Reznov and the squad shoots their MG at them. Blood sprayed on the ground. Guts started flying out of the now deceased soldiers. Heads were shredded to pieces leaving a lifeless body. Suffering casualties some of them attempted to get out. Others started helping the surviving wounded. These type of men were shot too. Every Russian in the square shouted URA in glory. They would win against these murderers. Nothing could ruin the shining moment of hope. Reznov looked up into the sky to see a bright future ahead of them someday in order to get out of this event. His ears listened to gunfire and that is all it was. In fact, it started getting louder than normal. Gunfire can't be that loud. Gunships swoop in attacking the Russians behind cover. Their glorious moment turns sour at that point. Every soldiers started falling back to hide out and try to push them back later. The squad with Reznov ran out the MG nest while avoiding the gunship's bullet. One Russian with an RPG who is noticed by Captain Reznov fires the shell at the gunship. Losing it's rotor, it begins crashing down right to the spot where the captain was. He ducks himself as he prepares to get hit from it.

**This is basically all the ideas I have for this chapter. Don't know why I keep stopping at 5 pages. Anyway that is all for now. You probably won't be any more chapters from hear on out because I am currently planned to make a special story that will be released July 4th. It is dedicated to a special regiment. That is all I can say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow readers, sorry I have not updated in a while including this story. This one has not been updated for a while. I'll try to update this story more often. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

After the wait and inspection, the American UTN got a clear from the Russian security. There next stop is to go to the Middle East. Matau had a friend waiting for him there. His followers did not know who this guy was, but they are willing to follow orders for him.

SAS Base

12 hours after retrieval of CIA Marine Delta Squad.

Robert's P.O.V.

Thank god we made it out. Hope Rook is alright. I had not seen him since we were rescued by our SAS allies. Bower was in the room with me, although he's doing nothing but lying there in the bed, watching the football championship and drinking some Coca Cola. Me on the other hand was thinking. I was confused. Matau wouldn't do anything this extreme, I mean, assassinating a government official, bombing a capital city, turning his friends over to the Chinese supporters, and now getting uranium from Chernobyl? What's next? Him becoming some sort of extreme terrorist? That is what I don't want to happen. The CIA Director and Price comes in. Wonder what they want?

"Hello boys, how are you doing?" The Director questioned. "Easy, still trying to recover." I said, annoyed that he didn't clearly see it.

"Okay. Good to know. Anyway, after you're done recovering, we now have a joint operation going on. We're going to catch this man once and for all. As of now, we are sending a special unit of Seals handpicked for this operation. Make sure you and your men make them go home to their families proud. The SAS will be doing recon in the mountains in the Middle East. Our destination is none other than Afghanistan. We got intel that Al Qaeda is expecting some friends there coming in from Russia. We are positive our target is moving there. As of now, we are prepping for the mission. When you're ready, let me know. I'll be with the British. Enjoy you're stay as long as you can." The two man soon left afterward to attend to their duties. I just hope we can get this mission done so we can finally go home.

Moscow, Russia

0100 Hours

Hours after the battle at Red Square

Reznov has finally awoken after the crash. He removes a fallen piece of concrete from the building above him. Also above him was the helicopter, now covered in ashes, the cockpit damaged and cracked, and the rotors clipped off. The missing tail was a few feet away from him. He gets up to see the conclusion of the battle. His comrades, the Russians has taken the most hit. Thousands of bodies, lying there on the cold streets of the city with their flag still flying from the statue. On the other side, it looked like the UTN has fallen back. Their flag half burnt to a crisp and filled with damaging holes. It sticks out of one of the UTN soldier. Across the night sky, fires from anti aircraft filled the air with it's sound. Planes and Helicopters were being deployed from both sides. It seemed this might go on forever, but not everything can last. Nothing last forever. One side had to surrender soon. He suddenly starts hearing his radio going off.

"This is Major Nieski. If you're hearing this, the Russian general has order everyone to fall back in a controlled evacuation to the Kremlin. You do not have much time. After 24 hours, you are on your own fending off those UTN rats." The radio cuts to plain old static.

At the evacuation site, thousands or tons of Russian citizens were trying to get on the planes in a hurry. Russian soldiers were doing everything they can to make sure everything goes well and also made sure they had the people under control.

"Alright, one at a time. One at a time. We promise all of you safety. All of you will get out of the city. No one is going to die." The Russian soldier announced to the people. Everything seems to be going fine until one woman in the crowd of people starts shouting.

"My baby! My little girl is missing! Anna!" The women went rushing out of the crowd to try and find her only daughter, only to be stopped by one of the soldiers.

"Sorry madam, we can't let you through."

"She's in the city! She's in danger! "She needs me!" She tries to get through, but more men came along and try to drag her back. All hope of never seeing her daughter again is once again reignited when her voice is heard.

"Mom!" She shouted, worrying what is happening. "Anna!" As the little girl comes running to her, she turns to see an anti aircraft gun taking down a Russian helicopter. It was coming down and worst of all, it was headed straight into her.

"Anna! Run!" The young little girl runs quickly to her mother and just in time. She lifts her daughter into her arms, not wanting to let her go. When the helicopter crashes, it injures a few people and killed one person. A rotor sliced a person's neck and one went into his heart.

"Everybody! Hurry up! Get to the chopper!"

"Don't you mean _"Get to the Choppah!"_ A friend said. "Shut up, Sergei! This is not time to be Arnold! Heck, it's not time to be funny!"

"Oh come on, what could go wrong?"

"Don't you jinx it." A helicopter transport comes flying in, seeing many people at the LZ. "This is the first evacuation pickup. More transports are coming your way. If they can't make it, you'll be transported by the Tigr." A bunch of civilians try to get on, but they couldn't due to everything out of control. One of the soldiers on board fires a warning shot, frightening everyone.

"Get back! You'll get your transports!" A few civilians finally get on afterward. After the helicopter has filled up on passengers, it was time to leave.

"We're full. More choppers will come." As the helicopter takes off, the jinx finally works. "American UTN jets are moving in fast. Hurry up with those choppers." A private states.

"Great! The jinx worked."

"That's not even the worse of it. Enemy vehicles are closing in."

"Shit. Those jets are heading for the helicopter. Evade! Evade!" The soldier commanded the pilot. By the time they made a move, the jets finally swoop in. Firing it's missiles, the sound sends out a high pitched noise which ends with an explosion caused by the impact with the helicopter. The helicopter loses it's altitude and starts descending. Everyone watches in shock as the helicopter filled with innocent people and families plummet to the ground, burning up into flames and black ashes. The fiery grave it leaves sent out a huge cloud of smoke that is enough to fill up a section of the sky. While they were focus on that type of distraction, it was rudely interrupted by enemy BTRs coming in to take care of any "hostile opposition". American UTN soldier comes rushing out of the vehicle as the BTRs fire on the crowd of the civilians. The people dispersed, running away for their lives, looking for cover from the shooting. Russian soldiers quickly move in to take care of the soldiers.

"Open fire!" The sergeant commanded. Their rifles fired straight at them. The enemy did the same. The sounds of their bullets clash in their air causing an uproar of fire. Bullets were scattering everywhere, whistling in the firefight, shells dropped to the ground. The two sides were determined to keep on fighting. Who would take Russia as the champion and victor? The extremist group UTN or the owners of the cold harsh land that is proud to fight beside them. As shooting and troops increases for the UTN, the Russians were losing their ground. The more they grew, they would lose control which means their citizens would be slaughtered in cold blood.

"Keep them back! Hold them back as long as you can! For Russia and honor! Keep fight-" The bullets penetrate the sergeant's body. His now wounded body falls into cover.

"Medic!" A soldier quickly comes to his aid with a medkit in his hand. The soldiers under his command were still ordered to keep them back. Even though some would die, it would contribute to a great victory. A victory which will make the cities and government remember what the military fights for. One reason to hold the city of Moscow. The fight was currently in a tie. Both sides could not gain more ground now.

"Great. We finally tied up. Keep shooting boys. It's almost over." A man appears out of nowhere and what's bad is that he was carrying something that would take apart a wall: An RPG, also known as the changing point which will decide the fight. The man fires it. It launches from the rocket and everyone evaded quickly in time without a scratch, except for Sergei, who got hit and fell off his feet. Luckily, his heart was still ticking.

"Sergei, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Keep hitting them." Another man comes out pointing yet again another RPG and firing it. The projectile shook the ground and everyone.

"Shit! By this point, they will get another RPG until they kill us"

"Fall back to the cathedral! More cover is there!" The sergeant shouts. The soldiers quickly try to evade the enemy fire, but some of them weren't lucky. Bullets were shot at them. Most lost their lives from them. Others were just lucky to be alive. They ran as fast as there feet can take them. Some of the men already ran out of breath and couldn't run. Because of that, the result was death. Fear even ran down the boys. Knowing they would die and lose the city and be deemed cowards. All of them wanted to be heroes. To be a hero is to do great positive action to be honored for the rest of their life. There fear of dying would soon die out as they have finally reached their destination. They enter to find out there was citizens inside, panicking now as they would probably die.

"Great. We need more civilians to evacuate."

"Sergeant, this is Dark Horse, where are the civilians?"

"There with us apparently. When can you evacuate?"

"Front of the cathedral is too hot for landing. Back looks okay. First the civilians then you guys."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Don't worry, we'll try to be as fast. Keep holding your line."

"Okay. Move everybody. Move. Move." The civilians ran out the back exit and got quickly on the chopper. The group was made up of couples and families. The memories of war could haunt them for the rest of their lives, but mostly the kids.

"Hold the line, men. Hold the line."

"Fuck! RPG!" The RPG damages the wall and the window. "Shit! They just broke the part of the cathedral. Those bastards will pay. I remember going here when I was a kid. No one destroys my life." The private furiously fires his AK-74 in anger at the American UTN troops. Several of them were caught in it's line of fire. It only took a couple bullet to take him down and wound him.

"I'm hit!" The private gets into cover again with a bleeding wound on his stomach. The medic goes to try and heal him up too.

"That is a lesson there boys. Never fire in fury or you will lose your life." The sergeant states. "Another RPG! Come on!" This time it takes down the right wall, leaving an opening for the enemy. The only one that wasn't damage was the left one

"Another RPG already! Duck!" The two soldiers got onto the ground as the RPG takes down the left wall. The sergeant attempts to get the chopper back to them as fast as possible. He calls them on radio, calling support.

"Negative. We're still carrying the civilians. We'll let you know when they get off plus we're taking fire from the ground. More hits and we will die."

"We'll be dead corpses by then! Any other chopper coming?"

"All choppers are engaged with the UTN. They can't assist."

"And the Tigr?"

"There still trying to get to the Kremlin. I re routed their destination to get to you. Hold it out. Only a few miles away."

"You hear that boys. We're getting out."

"They better hurry. We'll die if they don't come." The young private stated. "Don't worry yourself. Right now, get back. Those rat bastards will come through the walls." One soldier comes out running through the wall, knocking down a soldier and prepared to stab him with his bayonet when he gets headshot.

"Rookie, get over here." The sergeant called out behind the benches. The Rookie ran to them before another soldier comes through the wall. The squad opens fire on him and he falls down to his knees before landing flat. More soldiers started coming firing at them with guns. The Russians responded back in offensive fire. One thing that was going to affect the Russians from firing was the low ammo. The UTN still had many ammo to support them for a week. Although, the Russian were not willing to surrender. If they were going to die, it was to die shooting or choking their enemies to the death along with them succumbing to their wounds. On and on, the sound of guns firing is all around and muzzles of flashes brights the entire place up.

"Sergeant, we're running out of ammo."

"So am I. Damn it. Be careful when firing. We need all the firepower we still have." Suddenly, a grenade lands in their position. One private picks it up and throws it back at them, only to be shot in the head.

"Are you serious? Medic!" The medic once comes again to try and heal him up. Although this time, his skills did not work.

"I can't do anything about it. He's unconscious" As the medic gets up from his position, he gets shot in the shoulder. He falls straight onto the ground, rolling.

"I'm hit." The medic cried out. "This is fucking ridiculous!" The sergeant exclaimed, angered that his men keeps getting injured. He moves to where the unconscious man and medic was to give them assistance.

"Keep hitting them boys! Keep hitting them!"

"There's too many of them!" One soldier cried out. No matter what, the UTN soldiers still remained encouraged to fight. They would not stop. All of them kept coming. Every time the Russians shoot back, more would come. One question remains is what the UTN has against the Russian. They went in and shot innocent people. Is this a way of showing our consequences, proof that the leader is an oppressor, or is it a sign of something? Do they want to destroy this country in revenge or are they trying to make the government pay and liberate the people. The shooting could also mean they were willing to stop the government by paying them in their own blood and make the people rise up against them. If someone would understand that sign, that person could start a rebellion along with others.

"Running low on ammo! Shit!"

"Me too."

"All of us. What are the odds?"

"Rookie, watch your fire. This are our last magazines. Dark Horse, where are the Tigr? The sergeant shouted through his ear phone.

"Almost there, Sergeant."

"Last mag!" A private called out. "Shit." The sergeant says in response. Rookie and the private shoot their last mag until the soldiers stopped coming and by then, all their ammo was used up.

"That is it, Sir, our squad is out of ammo."

"I'm not going down fighting. I'm a sergeant for god sakes. I still have one ammo of pistol left. Used the rest up at Red Square." The sergeant gets up and fires all the ammo from the magazine making sure he gets every headshot he can. 10 seconds later, he is out and gets back into cover. All was lost and they accepted that they were going to die when the Tigr comes in shooting the UTN soldiers and the Russian BTR and tanks eliminate the enemy vehicles.

"Evacuation is here sergeant. We brought some help along. You boys better get on quick. Reports of enemy air strike has been confirmed and imminent."

"Alright boys, let's move!" The squad was relieved. They were going to be safe. Next stop, military base. There they can have some cold ones and some hot lunch. Hot coffee would be served. Food is to be great ones like some baked bread and potatoes along with some nice juicy steak. Once everyone was on board, the vehicles took off leaving the bodies of UTN soldiers lying dead. When they have finally gotten out the exit path, the airstrike took place. With just one bomb, it drops and exploded. Everyone thought it would just blow up the building when the ground starts forming a hole. This was impossible. The hole kept growing and growing until it had hit the perfect size for a sink hole. The Russian could not believe what had happened. A bomb that is powerful enough to tear down the ground. It seemed impossible.

Afghanistan

Somewhere in the air, The SAS were flying in the sky. SAS were going to recon the mountains. Meanwhile, the Marines and Navy Seals had the ground.

"Alright lads, this mission is important if we want to capture this maniac. The yanks are going to take care of enemy in the villages. We however will be doing something else. We will be recon the mountains for any Al Qaeda members up there. Remember, we are the best special force of the UK. It's time to do you parts. For her majesty. God save the queen." The men inside were impressed by Captain Frank's pre mission speech. The lights inside the plane finally turns green.

"Green is on. Green is on." All the troops inside jump out the plane. Perfect drops. Last one out is Frank. As they are free falling, they could feel the harsh wind blowing on them. Though it made them feel cold, they were still going to do the mission. When they were all near the ground, they opened their parachutes and begins descending from the sky. While they were still trying to land on the ground, there is someone else in a secret area that no one can find who is watching them through binoculars. The man runs through the tunnels avoiding other armed personal to reach the room. In there, he alerts the attention of his fellow brothers who were watching the camera. The man reaches Colonel Ali, a powerful ally.

"What is it?" He asked. "Couple of soldiers had landed from the sky."

"American rangers or navy seals?"

"Neither. There the British."

"The British SAS. Wonder what brings them here? No matter. Rally up the troops. We're setting up an ambush for them. Also, has Matau arrived yet with the UTN."

"No sir."

"Damn it. Hope they come with our support soon."

"What do you plan to do with uranium from them?"

"You will have to see."

Miles away from SAS Forces and Al Qaeda

"So sir, what are we suppose to do with these uranium we got from those Russians?" The driver asked. "Easy, we'll deliver this stuff to my friend then we watch what happens."

"You don't even know what's going to happen?"

"No. He didn't tell me. I do know one thing I can tell you. Let's just say he works for Al Qaeda."

"What?!" The driver exclaimed. "Yeah, it's true."

"So... You hang out with Al Qaeda?"

"I don't hang out with them. Besides, one of my friends who works with the group was a former US marine."

"Okay then." As Matau loses his focus with the driver, he looks out the window to see a surprise waiting for him a few meters away.

"Damn it. We need to hurry. It's the SAS. Step on it, fast." The driver puts hit foot way down on the lever. To check if they are being watched, Matau turns on the radio.

"Shit, why are those trucks moving so fast?" One of the SAS said. "That makes them more guilty. Get into position, lads. Get ready to stop them." The general knew this was not good. He had to find a way to keep them occupied. Maybe he could stop one of his trucks so they can get out there and fight, but they were lose one truck full of uranium. Lose the uranium or risk getting shot at? He knew exactly what to do.

"Alright boys, get ready to fight. Distract the SAS while we deliver the uranium. Understood?"

"You got it sir." One sergeant responded. The last truck stops and the UTN comes out shooting at the SAS.

"Shit. We've been engage. Open fire boys." An SAS trooper comes in and shoots the RPG at the mountain road where the hostiles stood. The RPG hits the rail of the raid, knocking most of them down, but they still survived it. The UTN retaliates by firing back an RPG.

"Shit! Get to cover!" Everyone got into cover just in time before the rocket hits them. "This is what you do for a living?" Gumball asking his uncle. "Afraid so, son."

"Great. Could this get worse?" Frank is taken by surprised when a laser from the mountain area is aiming directly at his nephew's head.

"Get down!" Gumball looks to what he means, seeing a red lot pointed at his eyes. He gets down before the bullet could hit him. Instead, it ricochets off the rock.

"Keep hitting! Keep hitting them!" Frank commanded his squad. The squad suddenly is taken by another surprise. Behind them was close gunfire, but it didn't sound like American guns. Was it more British sent secretly to help? They were going to find out. As the unknown squad of soldiers comes, the squad was starting to recognize them. The SAS looked at their uniform which is military issued. That makes them a military, but from what country. As they get a closer look, it turns out to be something more worse.

"Russian!" The private is shot in the head by one of them. "Bloody hell! I don't know what's worse. Dealing with the UTN or the Russians." Evans cried out loud.

"One problem though, why are they here?" Brown asked. "Doesn't matter. Gumball, you and the others hold them back. Me, Evans, and Brown are moving up to get those UTN bastards. Understood?"

"Got it, captain Frank." Gumball gives him a proud salute and goes back into action. Frank and his squad leaves quickly to avoid getting shot from both the sides. Gumball's squad aimed their weapons at the Russians, firing every burst of hot shells into their body, making them fall. When they did fire, they noticed something. How come the CIA didn't pick up their activity? Maybe they came after or the camera didn't catch them on screen. What matters right now is that they need to hold off the Russians. They weren't doing this just for themselves, but also for everyone. Their families and their country. Gumball was making his entire family proud including his uncle. Let's hope they would forgive him for what he has done.

Frank and the men kept moving and taking cover from the UTN fire. The UTN's attempt of killing them would be the end of them. The team was getting closer and they could not be stop, so the UTN started getting ready to get into cover, wait, and get into a fight with the British. The British has finally got onto the road and were ready for anything. The UTN fires back as they are coming up the road. Big mistake. Frank with his MP5 shoots at them with Brown covering him with his machine gun. Evans on the other hand was armed with a sniper rifle behind a rock. He aims down his scope and shoots one of the soldiers in the head. He kept doing this to enemy popping out of cover. Thanks to him, Frank and Brown got cover fire to continue their advances. Their gunfire shot everyone in sight like there's no tomorrow. This last until there was no more to shoot when Brown has killed everyone with his gun and Frank killed anyone wounded in cover so they wouldn't get a chance to shoot them. Everything's clear. One thing that remains was the uranium in the truck. Well, that was when they discovered something else was alive or at least someone else. It was the last surviving enemy and it looks like he could not move to get a weapon. Frank comes in to chat with him.

"Why did you do this?" He said, looking like he going to pass out and die. "You did this to yourself for joining terrorists."

"We wanted to help people. Make their lives better."

"Well you didn't" The soldier finally dies from the bleeding. Now time to check their goods in the truck. As they open they back, they discovered something. There was tons of uranium. All from Chernobyl. Wonder how they got so many. This was enough to wipe out an entire country. When Frank gets closer, he sees something that is strange. He picks up one box of the goods and hands it to Evans who would scan it. Upon that, there was some sort of device in the middle of the uranium. Even worse, it was beeping and had a telephone strapped to it. The phone rings.

"Run!" The truck bursts into flame. The three looked back to take a good look. All that uranium gone, but it didn't had any effect on them. All of them got up with no side effects when a fire mysteriously appears on Evan's hand. He thought it was minor so he flattens it. It didn't work. He kept trying and trying, but nothing work. The fire spreads quickly, lighting every part of his flesh up. He starts screaming, not knowing what to do. It eventually catches up to them and starts burning their skin. The three begins screaming as they could do nothing to stop it. Frank was the most one affected, shaking his arms and legs desperately trying to get rid of it. As he wasn't focus, he slid off the cliff. Luckily, he grabs the ledge. The fire starts heating up his hand, making sure he would let go. He tries resisting, wanting to survive. Sadly, the fire wins and he begins falling. The last piece of his voice is screaming.

Far away from the scene, Gumball and his squad still try to keep them back when they notice the explosion. The Russians also notice this and begins falling back. The squad wonders why they were running. Gumball notices why when his hand started burning. This happened to his squad too. Every one of them starts screaming as they try to get rid of the fire, but couldn't. Gumball's scream was probably the loudest one. He screams and screams, hoping someone from a far distance could hear. No one heard. He was doomed. No one will ever hear him from the mountains, probably thinking it was probably the wind. As the fire keeps burning, Gumball finally surrenders to the flame, falling to the ground, leaving him unconscious.

**That is about it for this chapter. Sorry I had not updated for a while. Since it's October and Assassin's Creed 3 is releasing this month, I will update my Assassin's Creed story. Also, I plan to do some horror stories. One involves the students of Elmore Junior High. The second one will take place in the UK, although I'm not going to give full details on that. This is about it. See you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell happened to our SAS squad?" The CIA director angered. "Sir, we lost their signature. Nothing on the scope. That explosion from the truck created a white screen on the camera."

"Damn it! What's the status on Marine Delta and the SEALs?"

"They're still traveling by sea, sir. Also, there are signs of enemy hostiles at the coast and the village."

"Make sure they get through to complete their objective and grab the SAS troopers."

"You got it sir."

Robert's Katswell P.O.V.

Looks like we were finally going to do it. Capture our former friend with the US special operation force and make sure he's taken to the US government. Command told us we should we expecting hostiles at the coast. Just for precaution, we got on the MG attached to the boat.

"So you guys are former OSS soldiers?" One navy seal asked. "Yes."

"Cool. Nice to be working with you guys." A navy seal stands up to get an announcement.

"Listen up, we're here to get a high value target from Al-Qaeda. Remember, this guy has combat experience and worked for the OSS and CIA. Once we get him, we'll deliver him to the director of this operation. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Everybody says. By then, we have finally reached the village. The village we were going to assault was abandoned and Al-Qaeda has been using it to store supplies. No villagers are in there. That's a good thing.

"Move, move, move!" The two teams got out quickly. When we did, we found out something. We looked everywhere and everywhere. No signs of life.

"Forgot about hostiles. This place is abandoned." Rook states. "That's impossible. Command picked up signatures of hostiles."

"Well looks like they're wrong."

"I'm not accepting that. We need to go farther. Okay, everyone get into team positions and-" The seal falls to the ground, rocking his body. One answer could solve this problem.

"Sniper!" My team looks for the sniper, but can't find him. Too many buildings blocking the way. Next thing to make matters worse was the RPG.

"RPG! Get to cover!" We and the SEALs got to cover quickly in the nearest building, leaving no one hurt except for the one who got wounded whom we got to drag along with them.

"Command, where are the fighters?" I asked them. "Robert, there are groups of Al-Qaeda activity in the northern end of the city. Don't recommend going in to engage. Enemy has been shown to have plenty of ammo up there including RPG. Repeat, don't engage."

"Damn it. Where is the AC-130?"

"Still coming in for support."

"Any drones?"

"We have a drone watching over you guys. It's only for surveillance."

"Fuck. When will the AC-130 come in?"

"A few minutes." Great. A few minutes. By then, we will be crushed by the roofs of the buildings as we try to make it out alive. Suddenly, an RPG shoots into the wall, shaking the room and breaking the cement blocks.

"Shit. Someone suppress fire on those bastards."

"On it." One young seal says. He and his squad fires their weapons into the dusty mountains. Although, this would not stop the enemies do to the amount of sand in the air, creating no possible chance of hitting them all, it would at least prevent them from firing more, doing more harm to them.

"Command, air support from AC-130?"

"1 minute."

A bullet ricochets off the wall and hits one of the navy seals in the knee.

"God damn it! I'm hit!"

"Keep firing soldier. It's only a minor wound."

A drone comes swooping in above their heads, leading to a sonic boom which roars through their ears.

"AC-130 Grim Reaper waiting for firing command?"

"This is Robert Katswell of the CIA! Fire now, Damn it!" The AC-130 went through with the order and fired a round the the enemy fighters, completely wiping all of them out.

"This is Grim Reaper, the enemy position has been extinguished. You are now free to move up and retrieve the SAS troops."

"Roger that. Listen up, we are now moving up into enemy lines. We are expected to meet other opposition. Look for anyone hiding behind the rocks. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Everyone said. "Good. Let's move out." Me and my team including Marine Delta and the other SEALs who weren't injured from the ambush advanced. The medics had to stay behind to patch up the one who was shot by the sniper and those who are injured. Me and the team fought our way up to the mountains where we would be able to find the SAS who had lost signal. We kept shooting at hostiles who popped out of the rocks and other covers. We fired and fired everything at them. Eventually, we would have reached the position where the SAS squad were last located. All we had to do was go through a tunnel where it would lead them to the team. We all thought they would be okay. They probably lost communications due to some interference. Boy, we were all taken by surprised. As we left the tunnel, we found we were surrounded by fire burning on the rocks. Something bad went down. We quickly looked for the missing SAS squad. At first, we were not in their line of sight until we finally found them. All of us rushed to see that the squad has been all burned up, but from what? The only members missing seems to be Frank's squad.

"Shit. Gumball. Gumball wake up." I said. No response. "Damn it. We need to extract him. We need emergency evac. We don't hurry enough, we are going to need casualty evac."

"You mean casevac?"

"Yes. That's the shortened term, rookie. Now come on. Command, where are the enemy hostiles? I want to get them back for this."

"Robert, we are confirming from our intelligence officer on ground that a village that is being occupied by the terrorists who detonated the bombs. That is about miles away from your position. Recommend you get there fast. They seem to be packing up."

"On it. Also, where is Captain Watterson and his men?"

"Can't find them. Going to have to keep looking for them."

"Roger that. Robert out. Let's move, guys. This is going to take a while." So, the men and us took a journey throughout the mountains, carefully scaling them so we would not get ourselves injured. What we also had to worry about was more hostiles, but as we kept moving, we saw none. The other thing that worries us is the heat. The heat was hot that it was beating us down. This is one of the hottest heat we had seen other than the US's weather. We didn't know how long we have traveled, but we were starting to get fatigue and that was not good. I ensure them that we would get to the village soon and we would get lots of water back on the ship. This of course motivated them a little, but they still wanted to finish the job. That is when we have finally reached the village. Now the team was officially filled with joy and relief.

"Okay, Grim Reaper, are you still with us?"

"Confirmed, Robert."

"Can you give us the number of hostiles in the village?"

"I say somewhere over 40. Probably more."

"Any of them holding an RPG or something that could threaten the squad?"

"I see a couple of guys holding an RPG and I see armed weapons. One of them seems to be a sniper rifle. No wait, I see more of them."

"Can you engage?"

"Confirm. Just have to watch out for those RPG. Try providing cover fire for us, will you."

"Got it. Boys, get set up." We set up our sniper rifles, aiming at those who carried an RPG. Grim Reaper opened fire. The rounds were all fired at the buildings and the hostiles. We watched as 105 mm rounds and 40 mm rounds were fired from the plane. 20 mm rounds were an addition which shot at ground hostiles. While we were on ground, we kept shooting any RPG that came by to shoot the AC-130 down as it had only a one flare drop. I at least took down a couple with a headshot. One of the men shot a guy in the groin, I think. Ouch. After a minute of holding ground and providing fire, the village found itself in ruins. To finish everyone off, the AC-130 started firing 105 mm rounds onto the village. It only, took another minute, but it was worth it.

"This is Grim Reaper. All enemy seems to be down. You are clear to move in over."

"Thanks for the help, Grim. Now let's move-" I suddenly found myself stopping. Over the radio, I heard some static which then turned into a voice. The person was crying for help.

"Hang on. What is your name?"

"My name is Sgt. Patterson... My patrol team... dead... My patrol team is all dead. This is to the AC-130, you friendly fired. Oh god, the civilians and my men. Oh god. We need casevac."

Oh my god. We just fired upon innocent men and civilians. We killed them. Their blood was on our hands. Right then, I knew what we had to do.

"Guys, we just opened fire on our own soldiers."

"What?" Rook asked. "Rook, we shot our men and innocent villages."

"No, no. That's impossible. Intelligence told us there was enemies in that village."

"They were wrong. Command, your intelligence officer screw up."

"What? Impossible."

"It's true. We are sitting here watching the village fire engulf the corpses of those dead marines and civilians."

"Oh no. We need to send immediate casevac."

"You think." We leave Katswell and go to the highest point of the mountain and we go through a tunnel dug by Al-Qaeda which takes us back to their secret set up base. On a chair reveals to be a man all tied up. This wasn't just an ordinary man, he was the intelligence officer and he was listening on the radio as Command begins calling in the choppers.

"You bastards. You terrorists bastards won't get away with this." Colonel Ali comes up to the man and hits him then speaks with him.

"Oh, we will. You see, your former American friend will help us thanks to the war with Germany and Russia. He took uranium from Chernobyl and has already brought them here."

"Fuck you!"

"I see we are being aggressive here. Why don't you take it up with my complaints department?"

"Who is it."

"Me." Matau suddenly steps out of the shadows revealing both him and his men standing. He goes to the intelligence officer.

"I know you. Matau, you were a friend. You helped the US and this is what you're doing? Paying them back by killing them."

"Don't worry. I will make all this anger and pain all go away."

"What do you mean?" Matau, pulling out his Desert Eagle, points it at the officer's head and just one second pulls the trigger, the bullet goes through, killing him. Colonel Ali and Matau left the now dead officer to be dealt with by their soldiers. While they are walking, they begin discussing the plans.

"Is everything set up?" Matau asked. "Yes. Everything has been set up correctly. The West well now know how to feel our wrath and power."

"I am positive we have brought enough uranium for the operation."

"Good. We need plenty of them in order to load up all of the missiles we have."

"And what do these missiles do?"

"You'll see. We have tested them before you have arrived. With the uranium, I am positive we will make the deadliest bombs."

"You mean nuclear missiles?"

"No. We have something far better than nuclear missiles."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to see for yourself."

We go back to Robert and his squad. The squad was helping pick up the remains of the people who were in the village for pickup. Sgt. Patterson was in serious condition so he had to get helped by the medics in their squad. This is the last two medics as the others had to help Gumball and his squad get out safely. The medics at the abandoned village helped the one who got shot by the sniper rifle. With luck, he was going to live. Robert picks up a feed from one of the assigned medics.

"Sir, we have extracted one of our SEALs and Gumball's squad, including him."

"Good."

"Also, we found something while we were looking around. It looks like Al-Qaeda has dig tunnels through the mountains. We found one of their holes sheltered up by a boulder. I think they may have dug a tunnel under one of the village house."

"Good to know. I'll check for that tunnel."

"Understood." Communications end. Robert looked around to see if anything suspicious was there. He just walked around as his men picked up the dead civies. Seeing the sight of them broke his heart. He had promised to protect these people and what did he do? He killed them, looking for payback. This time, he wasn't going to mess up. It didn't take along before he found a wooden ground door. He opens the door to reveal a way down the tunnels. Seeing that the others were helping the choppers, it looked like he was going to go in alone. If backup is needed, he would call out. Jumping down, he began his descend into what is expected to be a tunnel filled with horror, bloodbath, and screams. Speaking of descend, we should look back at what happened to Frank and his team. Medics have found Evans and Brown, all burned up and bodies were charred. Thought to be dead, they were going to need another casualty evacuation when Evan's hand came up. The medics now knew they were alive and rushed to help them up. Meanwhile, Frank wasn't so lucky. He had awaken to find himself in pain and on the ground.

Frank's P.O.V.

What happened? How did I get here? I'm not sure how I am still alive. I look around seeing nothing in sight. Bloody great. Another thing I felt is thirst. I tried to get up, but my body was in pain and weak. I don't remember what caused it. Was it a fire? I think. I can feel the burn. Using all my energy, I attempt to crawl. I kept crawling not knowing how long I would last. I could feel the agony of my arms and leg, burnt up by the fire. I stopped as I could not withstand the pain. There I was now, lying there like a sad and lonely man. My men, possibly alive or dead. I don't know. A man who has lost his girlfriend to a terrorist attack. My world was filled with hate and agony. It didn't take along until she was taken away from me by the darkness. My world was now gone. I didn't know what to do now. So I found myself just lying here on the ground, possibly wanting to accept fate. Well now I was going to accept it and cut my loss, but suddenly, the darkness disappears, vaporized by the light. I could hear something. I think it was a wheel. The light came towards me, wiping the evil away from thought. That person was my light and he made it went all away.

Al Qaeda Unknown Moutain Base

Robert Katswell kept going through the vast tunnels. It may have taken a while, but he had found the command room where the Al Qaeda terrorists are located. He carefully hides in the shadow, not trying to draw huge attention which would lead to capture. He carefully peaks to see what was happening to see his friend, Matau with an Afghan man.

"Okay, we are currently prepping the bombs with the purchased uranium. Have you gotten your men ready, Matau."

"Yes. We are standing by. It's on your go. The US government won't see what hit them."

"Yes, I know. The West will feel what we feel. It is time for Al Qaeda to show it's true strength. Of course, we aren't doing the attack you know."

"I know. The UTN are ready to fire the missiles once your good."

"After this, I hope we can reclaim the world and make it our own where everyone is free of corruption and greed. You understand?"

"I do. I know exactly how you feel. The banks are cheating people out of their hard earned money. Time to show we are a force not to be reckon with." An Al Qaeda member goes whispers something in the Colonel's ear and leaves as soon as he did that.

"The missiles are ready. Come, Matau."

"This is for the oppressed people everywhere. We will show these corrupt politicians a thing or two." The two begin to leave with Robert starting to follow them until he had been stopped by one of the UTN soldiers who signals his friend, alerting the entire members of both Al Qaeda and the UTN. Robert knocks the man out and quickly runs his way out of the command room with hostiles on his tail. He safely gets out alive with his skin intact and goes to alert the men of what has happened.

"Robert, what's wrong?" Bower asked. Before he could get an answer, one of the SEALs is shot.

"Bower, get into cover!"

"You got it. Everyone, get to cover and hold your line. Kill these bastards." Everyone heads to cover by going into a trench that has been dug by the marines or went into some buildings that still had structure. When they did, the entire group was surprised that both Al Qaeda and the UTN were charging at them, shooting and ready to stab soldiers with bayonets. Aiming down their weapons, they opened fired on all of them. They just kept firing and firing, not knowing when to stop. Dust and sand started to form, almost blocking their sight. Hot bullet shells fell on the hard desert floor as each round is fired. Their mission now was to break their charge in order to survive the assault and stop the missile from being fired. If the missile is fired, the US was doomed. They all knew they needed to slaughter the bastards quick, but there was just so many. They ignore the fact and kept shooting bullets at them. It isn't long until they felt the ground shake. Now, the chargers were retreating back to who knows where now. Probably the base. Some of them ran from the base to somewhere else. The Seals and Robert's team look into the sky to see what has happened. By then, it was already too late to prevent it. The missile roar through the sky and the white clouds. Now they were all going to get screw now.

"This is Robert Katswell! We have failed to contain a missile they have launched. Repeat, the missile filled with uranium from Chernobyl has been fired. Code Black! Code Black!" The missile was now headed to it's designation. Now innocent people were going to die. Only 1 thing that the group of special force soldiers don't know that it wasn't heading to the US. They only said that to mislead them. It's real target is not what you expected.

Dubai

"Hello and welcome to your daily news. Today we stand outside to view a new tourist attraction that is expected to bring in more money for the company which seems to be at a financial crisis. With hope and luck, we can wish them-" The camera turns to what it seems to be a shining star.

"What the hell is that? Is it a star? Let's keep it rolling. It looks like it's moving, so it can't be a star. Probably just a missile testing. Let's just keep filming the building. The missile is just a test folks. Nothing is going to happen. I swear, it's not a big deal." The missile detonates, releasing a fiery and explosive detonation. It also strangely enough released a giant vast amounts of dust to form a giant dust storm. The missile engulfs the entire city in just about a minute, trapping the citizens in who are now being burned alive from the missile's effect and choking on the dust. The camera records everything that happens in that time frame.

**That is the end of this chapter. Other chapters expected to come soon. Other story updates also expected to come. That is all I have to say for this chapter.**


End file.
